


Spice it up

by celining



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 15:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celining/pseuds/celining
Summary: The day of Deans birthday. Events both off and on screen, how the first kiss and "adult sleepover" happened. From Ripley's POV.





	Spice it up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts).



> This was supposed to be a one-shot for my other Station 19 fic. But it became too long so... For Gasnina :) I hope you, and all other, like it!

It was the anniversary of Sullivan’s wife's death. It was also the first time in many years that he would spend the anniversary in Seattle. Lucas cared for his former friend, therefore he would spend the day at Station 19 and silently show his support. The thought of spending a day at Station 19 stirred something inside of him and he got a swirling feeling in his stomach, something he chose to ignore.

When he entered the beanery he overheard the firefighters congratulating Miller on his birthday, so he put in his wishes too. Vic had her mouth full of something but she greeted him anyway. He felt a smirk on his face and tried not to stare at her for longer and what professionalism allowed. It was something about her. Her spontaneity, the way she spoke before she thought and her lack of subordination allured him. Even though he knew it was dangerous.

His official excuse of spending the day at the station was that he was going to overlook the CPR-training. Something he also stated to the firefighters. When standing in the practice area he couldn't help but look at Victoria. She was astonishing. He noticed that she caught him looking and gave her a small wave, so stupid. He was like a school boy. Falling for a subordinate was dangerous for the Chief. Especially falling for someone of the lowest rank. He had to control himself.

During his time as interim captain at 19, he had slowly started to develop feelings for Victoria. She was spontaneous, easy going, she couldn't keep a secret for shit and her smile was contagious. It was with positive and negative feeling he went back to HQ.

The day had gone by fairly well. Except for Sully overreacting at Maya and Andy confronting him. Where as he had sent Sullivan home. He stood in the beanery with a cup of coffee thinking about how to help Sully. He really wanted to be friends with him again. With two divorces behind him and having been married to the job for the last ten years, Lucas himself didn't have any friends to talk with. And he missed it. He almost didn't notice Vic entering the beanery. It wasn't until she spoke.

She greeted and Lucas told her not to hold today against Sullivan. He felt he needed to say something, without reveling anything Sully didn't want him to. It wasn't his story to say. But still, he didn't want Sullivan in bad light to his new crew either. Victoria changed the subject almost immediately.

"I'm surprised you stayed for the whole training session. You just like it so much, here? I mean, we are pretty likable." Victoria said and fired of that amazing smile. Was it possible that she was flirting?

"It's my job to visit all the stations. So it's more that I like my job", he tried to smooth over and took a step closer to Vic.

"Obviously", Vic answered and turned away. The atmosphere had changed, the flirtatious moment was gone and he didn't like it. So he subtly tried to stir the air again.

"I do like 19 though. I like the energy here. Of course, I like the people", Lucas said and looked Victoria right in the eyes. She didn't look away. If it had been in a bar, with someone not from work, he would have kissed her right there. But now it was at a station. And he was her boss's boss's boss. It was dangerous territory. And he could be in deep shit if he did something without Victoria’s consent. He would be in deep shit with her consent too. Then she said something he couldn’t here completely but it sounded like ”spice”.

”Excuse me?” he said  
”What? No, oh nothing. No I meant… What did you say?” she answered rambling, obviously affected by something.  
”I didn’t say anything”, he said and couldn’t help but smile. The way Victoria started to ramble when she got nervous was really adoring.  
”Me neither”, Vic replied fast.  
”No”, he asked.  
”No”, Vic answered and shook her head.

Once again they were standing looking into eachother’s eyes.  
”Okay”, they both said. And Lucas knew that he was in deep shit.

Somehow Victoria convinced him that he should join them for Miller’s birthday celebration. Somehow he convinced himself that he didn’t accept so that he could spend more time with Vic. The tension was high between them when they served cake.  
”I cut you serve?”, Vic said and he realized that she was talking to him.  
”Oh, okay, sure. Happy to”, he answered.  
”What, you thought I was gonna invite you up here and not put you to work? You gotta work for your cake”, she said and smiled.  
”Like I said, happy to”, Lucas answered and looked at Victoria. Trying really hard to get the message through. The message that he was crazy attracted to her and hoped that she felt the same.

Then they started talking about some police woman and whether Gibson or Bishop would seduce her. He was offered to get in on the bet but felt like this was something that wouldn’t look good for the Chief to join. Instead he stood silent, observing the fire fighters at Station 19. They really were a good group. As he had told Victoria, he liked the energy. The people who worked here seemed to really like each other. Which was necessary for a good work environment. Deep in his thoughts he was startled when Victoria nudged him.

“So I’m on dish duty, care to help me?”, she said and raised her eyebrows.  
“Happy to”, he answered. “I gotta work for my cake, right?”, Lucas continued and looked at her.

He knew he was on thin ice. Any mistake or misconduct from his side would look bad. He had to make Victoria know what he wanted, so that she would take the first step. He followed her down the stairs to the beanery and the did the dishes in silence.  When they were done, Victoria leaned on the counter and crossed her arms. She looked around to see if anyone was nearby and then she spoke.

“So, I don’t know if I’ve been imagining things. But I’m gonna take the plunge”, Victoria said nervously. “Your place or mine?”, “Cause my shift ends now and I’ve been dying to get your clothes off since you entered the station this morning”, she finished and looked straight into his eyes.  
“Yours. Don’t wanna get interrupted by unannounced HQ-people”, Lucas answered with relief. “I got my car, care to give me your address?”.

30 minutes later he stood parked outside Victoria’s apartment building. He took a deep breath. Contemplating if he should drive home instead. Which would be the smart thing to do. HR would have a field day if this came out. He would risk both his and her job and Victoria’s reputation would be ruined. Then he got a text: _I’m ready for you._ He took the keys and exited the car. All reasonable thoughts having disappeared.

Lucas barely had time to knock before Victoria opened the door and pulled him in. She started kissing him fervently and pulled at the collar of his shirt.   
“So. Damn. Hot”, she moaned in between breath. He couldn’t help but smile.   
“Who’s the one talking?”, Lucas replied and started kissing down Victoria’s neck.

Victoria had changed out of her uniform and was now in a tank top and shorts. He could feel that she wasn’t wearing a bra and the heavy feeling of her breasts spurred him on even more. He stopped kissing.   
“Just to make things clear, I really want to have sex with you. Is that okay?”, he said needing to get an answer.   
“Well Mr, I didn’t exactly invite you up here for cake”, she said cheekily. “Please continue”, Vic said and pulled his head towards her breasts. He didn’t have to be told twice and peeled the fabric away from her torso.

A few hours and three orgasms later they laid exhausted in Victoria’s bed. He looked at her and her content smile. She was so beautiful. She made him smile and she treated him like an equal, not as a Chief. Which in actuality should be seen as lack of subordination from her side, but he couldn’t help but like it. He knew here and now that he didn’t want this to be a one-time event. He wanted more. He knew that professionally he was in deep shit. But right here, right now, he couldn’t care less.

“Is it okay if I stay the night?”, he asked Victoria.  
“Sure, if you want to.”, she answered.  
“Happy to”, he said and cuddled into her and fell asleep.

He woke early and noticed that Victoria was still asleep so he decided to take a shower. While in the shower he thought of yesterday’s events and what to do next. He really enjoyed Victoria’s company and wanted to continue seeing her. But it would have to be in secret since they technically weren’t allowed to. He processed how to tell her and turned the shower off. Drying himself off he opened the door to the bedroom only to find Victoria gone. “Shit!”, he thought to himself. Maybe she wasn’t on the same page as him and regretted what had just happened.

He had trouble concentrating on work that day, something Frankel noticed during a meeting with the battalion chiefs.  
“What’s going on in your head today? You seem totally off”, she asked after the meeting in her always so frank way.  
“Sorry, just didn’t sleep much yesterday”, he answered. An actual honest answer but that wasn’t something Frankel needed to know. “Think I’m gonna take an early day and catch up on some sleep.”, Lucas said and walked away.

When at home he sat down on the sofa. He thought about Victoria. She made him smile, even during sex. Something he hadn’t experienced with either of his wives. Sex with them had been serious and focused on conceiving. Something that had killed both lust and marriage number one. He had to call Victoria. If she regretted yesterday, he needed to know that she wouldn’t report him to HR. And if she didn’t, he wanted to see her as soon as possible to continue where they left off.

She answered on the eight bell.   
“Hello,” she said cautious.  
“You’re at work?” he asked.  
“Yes, hold on so I can get somewhere private”, she answered.  
“You left this morning”, he stated wanting to get right to the point. “Do you regret what happened?”  
“No.” she said. “It’s just you”.  
“The saying goes, it’s not you it’s me”, Lucas tried as an attempt to lighten the mood.  
“No”, she said and laughed. The joke had worked.  
“It’s just that it’s you. And that it’s me. And that makes things complicated. If it hadn’t been you and if it hadn’t been me, things would had been easy and uncomplicated but now they aren’t. And I know that it’s dumb and not at all smart and all of my reason say that I should just forget about you but I don’t want to.”, she said while he listened quietly.

  
“I get you. I really do. When I noticed that you’d left this morning I was so worried. I was worried that you’d regretted things and would report me to HR. But I was more worried that I wouldn’t get to spend time with you in private again. Because I really do Victoria. I really do want to see you again. And I know that it’s dumb and not smart. But I really don’t want this to be a one-time thing”, Lucas said.  
“Meet me for coffee tomorrow morning after my shift ends”, Victoria answered. “I know a diner a bit outside of town where no one will recognize us. I’ll text you the address.”, she said.  
“Okay”, Lucas answered with a smile.  
“Okay”, Victoria replied. “Sleep well”.  
“You too”, he said and hung up.

Lucas threw the phone down on the sofa and pulled his hand through his hair. She wanted to see him again. That made him happier than he’d been in a long time. He knew that this could have big consequences on his career, but right now he didn’t care. He only cared for the consequences it had on his personal life. And they were all good.


End file.
